


Этот большой мир

by Qwenton



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Two Grey Wardens Survive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwenton/pseuds/Qwenton
Summary: Мир намного больше, чем эльфинаж и даже Денерим, Табрис всегда знал это. Однако он не ожидал, что тот окажется настолько велик и что весь тот бред, которым пугает Церковь – правда.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Fenris/Male Hawke, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Zevran Arainai/Male Tabris
Kudos: 1





	Этот большой мир

**Author's Note:**

> Джен, м!Табрис, ж!Амелл, Алистер, Дункан

Стараясь не выдать сковавший его ужас, Иво Табрис улиткой свернулся под холодным, медленно гниющем в болотистом климате опревшим тяжелым одеялом. Будто ему холодно. В Диких Землях Коркари это хорошая отговорка. По крайней мере так показалось Иво, когда он впервые на своей окоченевшей шкуре ощутил этот мокрый и пронизанный смертью плотный ледяной воздух.

Словно залез в колючую прорубь зимой, а там давным-давно покоится труп.

Мне просто холодно. Я дрожу не от страха, нет. Как вы могли такое подумать?

Спящий рядом на одной с ним кровати Алистер резко дернулся, отчего Иво сжался еще сильнее. Любое движение, любой шорох воскрешали воспоминания о порождениях тьмы. Неестественных и интуитивно отвратительных существах, которые не более чем пару дней назад были для городского эльфа лишь страшилками на ночь. Кто бы мог подумать, что они действительно существовали? Что подобное вообще могло существовать? И что бабушкины сказки, которые призваны вселять в детей страх, дабы выработать у них чувство самосохранения, и на каплю не передавали того ужаса, что эти твари собой олицетворяли?

В полувидениях-полувоспоминаниях они выплывали из-за стволов деревьев, неспешно и мерно покачиваясь в такт исходившему из недр их тел гулу, невидимой для Иво нитью сшивающему их в единое целое. Казалось, сам лес исторгал из себя этот звук, обретающий форму обваренных в кипятке существ. И еще этот запах. Сладкий привкус на языке, от которого содержимое желудка начинало проситься наружу.

Поначалу они вроде не замечали их своими крупными бледными глазами, какие бывают у слепцов-отшельников, отгородившихся от окружающего их мира и выбравших местом отрешения собственное сознание. В эльфинаже был один такой. Он часами смотрел на что-то недоступное Иво и, кажется, в конце концов увидел. Такой же постоянный, как гигантское древо, заботливо и бестолково накрывающее выросшие дома изгоев человеческого общества хрупкими толстыми ветвями, и столь же эфемерный, будто не из этого мира.

Иво вспомнил его глаза и посмотрел в их. Ему показалось, что они не обратят на них внимания, как на что-то к ним не относящееся. Просто пройдут мимо, оставив за собой нити вязкого страха, но яркий визг, сменивший утробный гул, внезапно обрушился на замерших новобранцев, разрушив зыбкую надежду. Каждая тварь вовлекала в эту какофонию двух других, и вскоре весь лес наполнился болезненным для рекрутов воплем.

Иво не помнил, что делали остальные, но он выронил оружие, чтобы закрыть уши, и чуть не пропустил летящий в него из царившей за спинами существ темноты магический шар. Ему удалось увернуться. Он сам не понимал, как. Ноги в тот момент казались тяжелее всего, что он таскал в своей жизни на рабской службе у людей. Однако выработанные рефлексы сработали превосходно под натиском желания жить, и успешно отраженный стоящей за ним рыжей ведьмой сгусток магической силы улетел прочь в вязкую тьму, из которой и возник. А потом раздался крик Алистера, оповещающий дикие земли, воняющие мертвечиной, о том, что они все идиоты.

Иво сотню раз уже прокрутил этот момент в голове и должен был признать, что реакция этой башенной пленницы оказалась не так плоха, как ее навыки выживания вне теплых стен и мягкой кровати. И они действительно идиоты. Надо было атаковать. Или бежать? Нет, бежать было уже поздно. Это был бы трусливый акт подчинения животной панике, недостойной того, кем Иво воображал себя в своих героических мечтах: невидимым защитником эльфинажа.

Он бы не побежал. Только не перед людьми. _Особенно не перед людьми_.

А _когда_ надо было бежать, чтобы вообще не оказаться здесь?

Когда все пошло не так?

Он рылся в воспоминаниях как в захламлённой комнате, в которой потушили все свечи, и не мог найти нужный момент во времени. Казалось, с самого момента рождения абсолютно все поступки и решения его или его окружения болезненными пинками толкали его к этому исходу, но вот только не подготавливали к нему. А может, это все его дурацкий характер, нашедший отражение в виде огромного количества шрамов разных мастей на почти прозрачной коже.

***

_— Кто это сделал?! — пророкотал голос главы стражи по закоулкам эльфинажа, отзываясь, словно эхом, сиплым полувоем-полустоном, говорящим «не мы, не мы, не трогайте нас, это тот, другой»._

_Слова пришли на язык и сорвались с него раньше, чем голова обдумала последствия._

_— Это я сделал. Я один._

_Стражник с недоверием покосился на дерзкого светловолосого эльфа, презрительно-насмешливо глядящего на него в ответ. Сорис — испуганно. Однако Иво следовало смотреть на Дункана._

_— Ты? — издевательски уточнил стражник, а его свора в латах прыснула за спиной командира. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты в одиночку, на минуту, остроухий из этой засранной помойки, умудрился проникнуть в замок, перебить стражу, а затем и трех вельмож, которых учили сражаться с пеленок лучшие учителя Ферелдена? И после всего этого еще и незаметно вывести своих шлюшек оттуда?_

_Гнусно улыбнувшись, Иво лишь скрестил руки на груди и в охватившей его самодовольной гордости задрал подбородок._

_— Я способный._

***

Иво лишь от одного воспоминания хотелось закрыть глаза, наклониться и расплакаться на плече у отца от стыда и собственной тупоголовости. Безудержно и безнадежно, как после Посвящения, а в ответ услышать, что все будет хорошо. Узнать, что после его самодовольных слов не последовали два, принадлежащие Дункану и решившие его судьбу, под ручки притащившую сюда: _Право Призыва_.

Это все был просто кошмар. Странный и нелепый, навеянный Создателем или еще кем, чтобы он научился ценить свою обыденную и предсказуемую жизнь. Однако, когда он открывал глаза, он вновь видел темноту комнаты, в которой их уложила дочь странной ведьмы, чьего дома все боялись. Иво тоже боялся и один бы тут точно не остался, но рваное дыхание Алистера и ровное, но неглубокое Яры Амелл немного успокаивали его. Отчасти. Чуть-чуть. Ведь он все еще не мог очнуться от кошмара.

На этот раз дернулась Яра, попутно произнеся нечто нераспознаваемое. Спина Алистера, с которой Иво невольно соприкасался, в ответ на это напряглась, будто по некой нити, связавшей их после Посвящения, передалась тревога. Похоже, им тоже снился кошмар. Один на двоих. Несмотря на то, что он стал Серым Стражем вместе с ведьмой, он не чувствовал этой внезапно возникшей связи. Иво считал себя лишним. Не тем, кто должен был быть здесь, и не тем, кто заслуживал этого.

Надо было бежать. Когда-то тогда.

 _«Может, не придут?»_ — зазвучала вырытая среди хлама воспоминаний и обращенная к Иво глухая мольба Сориса, когда он посмотрел на них с Шианни, сжавшихся вместе у одной кровати, связанных одним ужасом на двоих. Среди них он тоже был чужим. Он даже не был рыжим, как они. Бледный с острыми чертами лица, более широкими, чем должны быть у эльфов, плечами, выше, чем они, коренастее, чем они, и со светлыми патлами волос, прикрывающими уши ровно настолько, чтобы иногда его принимали за нищего человеческого подростка-попрошайку, когда он выходил за стены эльфинажа в гигантский для него тогда мир Денерима.

_«Придут, — уверенно отозвался Иво, отрывая взгляд от парня, судорожно мявшего тощие колени. — Они всегда приходят»._

В тот момент тоже уже было поздно бежать. Точка невозврата была пройдена тогда, когда он взял из рук Дункана оружие. Взгляд человека. Вот на что Иво стоило обратить внимание. Ему вообще надо было смотреть только на этого странного бородача. Каждый шаг, который неосознанно совершал Иво, приближал его к Остагару и к этой хижине.

Получается, у него вовсе не было выбора, кроме как оказаться здесь, ведь иначе поступить было нельзя. Иво бы лучше помер, как крыса в канаве, чем сидел бы сложа руки, оставляя девушек на растерзание.

Воган. Вот что пошло не так. Единственное, что радовало Иво, — он избавил эльфинаж хотя бы от этого гнусного ублюдка. Хоть что-то он сделал прежде, чем сгинуть в мерзлых лесах Коркари.

***

_Дункан сидел дальше от костра, чем Иво, и из этой темноты смотрел на эльфа в упор._

_— Ты хотел показать им правильный путь, — произнес он наконец. — Это похвально._

_— Что? — коротко выпалил Иво, который, погрузившись в свои мысли, вообще поначалу не понял, о чем завел речь человек. — Нееет. Ох, люди, вечно вас тянет в благородство._

_— Это оно и есть._

_— Нет. Ничего я не хотел никому показывать или доказывать, — твердо отрезал Иво, единственным желанием которого было, чтобы его оставили в покое в каком-нибудь углу, ведь они шли к Остагару уже несколько дней, причем, как выяснилось, с остановкой в Твердыне Кинлоха, а впечатлений ему и так хватало с лихвой. — Нельзя было оставлять девушек на этих шемов-извращенцев, вот и все. Их вытаскивать надо было, но наши гордые эльфы все трусы поголовно. Они даже дуновения ветра могут испугаться и обоссаться. Сам же видел, как они все глаза в землю поопускали, когда девок увели, и стояли в сторонке, будто они тут не при чем. Это их способ выживания, поэтому бесполезно им что-то показывать или доказывать. Вот я и пошел. Потому что никто другой не пойдет. Просто так нужно было._

_— О, так ты, значит, единственный не трус на весь денеримский эльфинаж? — лукаво спросил Дункан. Прошлый Иво на это ухмыльнулся, сегодняшний захотел отвесить самому себе оплеуху._

_— Меня мать отучила. Она долийкой была, — гордо и с вызовом ответил Иво, будто его задели за живое. — Она же меня и драться учила. И Сориса заодно. Этот рыжий дурак всегда где-то рядом ошивался. Батя его не одобрял это все, но это же Сорис. Если увяжется, то, как блоха, потом не отлипнет. Вот со мной даже за Воганом пошел, хотя коленки тряслись. Только батя его за мать мою и вступился, когда ее стражники за ношение оружия начали избивать. Ни одна остроухая дрянь своего носа не показала, чтобы ей помочь, хотя мать помогала всегда. Потом глаза отводили от нас с папой. Опускали, знаешь, их так пристыжено, мол, мне жаль, все дела, но ты же знаешь, не мы такие, жизнь такая._

_— Тогда твой поступок благороден вдвойне, ведь ты вступился за них, хотя они этого не сделали, когда твоя мать нуждалась в помощи. Ты можешь как угодно отреагировать на мои слова, но я считаю, что это поступок истинного Серого Стража, который осознает свой долг и не держит зла за недальновидность тех, кто его окружает и кого он поклялся защищать._

_— Скажешь то же. Держал я на них зло. Еще как держал. Долго держал. И не долг это вовсе. При чем он тут вообще? Я просто хочу быть как моя мать, а не как они трусливо прятаться по закоулкам._

_— Ты настоящий защитник своего народа, — продолжал стоять на своем Дункан, и это уже начинало выводить Иво из себя._

_— Угу, — неохотно промычал он в ответ. — Такой защитник, что прям обосраться и не встать. Наверное, поэтому меня и забрал, да? Чтоб сами себя защищать учились. Они же все такие боевые в глубине души. Только шанс достойный дай, чтобы себя показать. Архидемон этот ваш, или как там его, вообще при виде них подумает «да ну нахер этот Мор» и улетит в задницу к Андрасте._

_— Не знаю насчет них, — посмеиваясь ответил Дункан, ложась спать, — но при виде тебя — точно._

_— Да пошел ты, шем._

***

Ты ошибался, шем. Во время вылазки, когда Иво впервые увидел их, он вроде как держался. Когда встретил дикую ведьму, в которых он тоже не верил, он также более или менее сдержался, однако ладонь на рукоять выигранного у воинов пепла в Остагаре перед этим всем топора _(— Врешь! — крикнул ему тогда Давет. — Не мог ты выиграть!)_ все же положил. Но на Посвящении сломался. Пропала его непоколебимая уверенность в собственной правоте, дававшей ему право дерзить людям, сопартийцам и даже королям. Испарилась непогрешимая уверенность в том, что он все на свете знает и нет ничего такого, что он не в состоянии объяснить хотя бы самому себе. Мир намного больше, чем эльфинаж и даже чем Денерим, Иво всегда знал это. Однако он не ожидал, что тот окажется настолько велик и что весь тот бред, которым пугает Церковь — правда. Можно даже сказать, недостаточная правда.

Иво тогда вырвало, а затем он расплакался.

Ему было стыдно это признавать, но в тот момент ему действительно нужно было, чтобы его кто-то обнял. Тот, кто загородил бы собой тела людей, не прошедших испытание, которое по какому-то кармическому невезению удалось пройти ему. Иво даже не хотел. И рыжая магичка, Амелл, не хотела. Она хотела обратно к озеру, башне, книгам и храмовнику, которого Иво видел мельком, а не вот это вот все.

Может, в этом и был секрет случайного выживания? Ты не должен хотеть стать Серым Стражем, ты должен принять свою участь и жить с этой мыслью до конца своей недолгой благодаря скверне гребаной жизни.

Шаткие, обшарпанные и скрипящие под редкими потоками ветра стены полуразвалившейся хижины давили на Иво, заставляли задыхаться, отчего сердце билось колоколом. Он боялся, что этот грохот разбудит спутников. Заразит их его тревогой.

Иво встал. Резко. Резче, чем ему хотелось, отчего в глазах потемнело. Алистер и Яра пошевелились на скрипящей кровати, но не проснулись. Слишком устали, да и ранены были больше него. Магичка так вообще была истощена настолько, что с самого Остагара пришла в себя лишь однажды, узнала о сложившейся ситуации и вновь заснула, напоследок сказав им не доверять ведьмам-отступницам ни в коем случае.

Как будто у них был выбор.

Наверное, каждый башенный маг не любил отступников, думал Иво. Кто-то из-за того, что они опасны, ведь не обучены, а кто-то, потому, что им доступна свобода, которой у них самих никогда не было и не будет.

Амелл однозначно относилась к первому типу. Насколько успел понять Иво, она любила Башню, ее законы и обитателей, завороженно посматривала на храмовника, зная, что у нее с ним ничего не будет, и мечтала стать Первым Чародеем. Это напоминало Иво розовые мечты маленьких девочек из эльфинажа. Они были детьми и не знали, что станут не принцессами, а в лучшем случае посудомойками, потому что уши у них не той формы. Яра была ближе к осуществлению своей мечты, чем они когда-либо будут, и шла к ней семимильными шагами, не замечая уродство этого мира. До того момента, пока Дункан не разрушил и ее жизнь тоже. Иво мысленно и слегка злорадно поприветствовал ее в их клубе неудачников, хоть ему было ее даже немного жалко. По крайне мере больше, чем себя. Его распирала злость от произошедшего, когда ее поглотило отчаяние. Насколько он знал, она даже не провинилась ничем ни перед храмовниками, ни перед другими магами. Был конфликт с магом крови, в котором Яра оказалась замешана, но выяснилось, что она участвовала в этом по приказу Первого Чародея. Ее просто выгнали, так как считали, что это шанс на лучшую жизнь, однако ее глаза говорили лишь о том, что она так не считала.

Ступая тихо, на одних носках, Иво проскользнул на улицу через приоткрытую дверь. Изогнутые ветви деревьев и шевелящаяся без ветра листва на них были погружены в блеклое сияние лучей полной луны. Мрачная и пугающая, но напоминающая эльфинаж картина.

Иво вдохнул полную грудь морозного воздуха и позволил себе закрыть глаза. Всего на секунду. Порождений тьмы рядом не было, он это знал. Теперь он всегда будет это знать. Здесь вообще никого не могло быть: уж что Иво успел понять своим не очень разносторонним умом об этом доме, так это то, что все старались держаться от него подальше.

Не порождения тьмы его сейчас пугали, а то, с чем он остается наедине, закрыв глаза.

Остагар.

Впервые он услышал это название от Дункана всего несколько дней назад, но запомнил его на всю свою жалкую оставшуюся жизнь. Он видел пожары и раньше. Дома в эльфинажах часто горели. Но это был не простой пожар, это была бойня. Иво до сих пор ненавидел Дункана, втянувшего его во все это и так удачно погибшего в бою. Он ненавидел его так сильно, что хотел вернуться, найти его тело, избить до потери пульса, а потом плюнуть ему в рожу.

— За что? — тихо проговорил Иво в темноту, надеясь, что никто не притаился за углом и не подслушивает. Особенно Морриган.

Колени глухо ударились о дерево, когда ноги подкосились от беспомощности, и Иво рухнул на пол. Его глаза снова беспомощно закрылись, а в грудь никак не получалось набрать достаточно воздуха. Соль подступала к горлу, когда он силился сдержать слезы, но они накатывали, как волна. В памяти тут же поплыли образы горящих людей, разлетающихся в стороны камней, глаза солдат, полные безысходного ужаса, ведь они боялись бежать не только на врага, но и от него, потому что эта дорога привела бы к висельнице, вокруг которой народ стадно кричал бы позорное «дезертир».

По идее такие мысли должны были подстегивать внутренние струны, звучавшие словами «погибну как герой в бою», но что-то не пускало, потому что весь этот героизм — чушь полнейшая. Всем хотелось жить, а не героично погибать. Иво прекрасно понимал этот внутренний голос, потому что он звучал и в его голове, однако Алистер с Ярой давили своей решимостью на его гордыню. Они создали стимул, который нужен был ему в тот момент. Алистер шел вперед, пытаясь выжить и выполнить задачу, а Яру подстегивало безрассудное желание умереть. Иво не хотел ни того, ни другого. Он хотел домой, но они сражались как два зверя, и ему стало стыдно. Впервые в жизни ему в голову закралось подозрение, что он может быть хуже человека.

При этой мысли пальцы сами сжали одноручный серебристый меч и отливающий медью топор, на чьей рукоятке так явственно прощупывались отметины, нанесенные прошлым владельцем. Оружие в его руках рубило направо и налево, не давая голове обдумать, что творилось вокруг. Движения были беспорядочные, резкие, будто в истерике. Наверное, в какой-то момент Яра увидела это, и оружие в его руках вспыхнуло огнем, прорезавшим кипяченую плоть порождения тьмы, доставив тому нестерпимую боль, а Иво испугав до чертиков. Позже он не будет вскрикивать от внезапно приходящей на помощь стихийной магии Амелл, но в тот момент оно было как затрещина, заставившая голову включиться.

Иво разжал кулаки и открыл глаза, успокоившись. Он держал в руках огонь, но ладони остались невредимы. Магия была странной и пугающей вещью, но только она давала ему некое подобие чувства защиты в последние дни. Может, и это место стоило воспринять по-другому? Никто не собирался прирезать их ночью или превратить во что-нибудь жуткое, как боялся Алистер. Наоборот, их вытащили из пекла, зашили и дали время на осознание ситуации, по которой они — три придурка новобранца — теперь единственные Серые Стражи на весь охваченный Пятым Мором гребаный Ферелден.

Иво усмехнулся. Хороши спасители: храмовник, не желающий командовать; магичка, не желающая жить; и городской эльф, не желающий быть героем, каким всегда себя считал. Надежнее команды по спасению мира не представить.

Его жизнь уже точно была не той, что прежде, теперь Иво осознавал это. Ему очень не хотелось смиряться с мыслью, что она теперь будет состоять из таких вот моментов, в которых жуткая хижина ведьмы в лесу будет считаться безопасным местом. Где магия будет другом, а врагом непонятное существо, приходящее во снах. Ему очень хотелось проснуться от этого кошмара, но проблема была в том, что вся эта срань не была сном.

— Иво, все хорошо?

Он никак не среагировал. Просто не смог заставить себя что-то сказать, потому что говорить было нечего. Пусть лучше уходит.

Но человек не ушел. Нерешительно помявшись на пороге еще пару секунд, он, скрипя половицами, подошел к эльфу, опустившись рядом. Плечо тут же обдало теплом другого тела. В такой промозглой густой тьме это было неудивительно, однако яркие даже в лунном свете рыжие пряди порождали мысли о какой-нибудь огненной магии. Он в этом не разбирался.

— А, по-твоему, все хорошо? — наконец, глухо отозвался Иво, не повернув головы.

Яра приоткрыла рот, но тут же закрыла. Что она могла сказать? Хорошо, что выжили? Она так не считала, он знал это. От ведьм она тоже была не в восторге, как и от долга, упавшего на их плечи.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — с напущенным оптимизмом все-таки вымолвила Амелл надорвавшимся голосом. — Обязательно.

Иво закатил глаза. Охренительный план.

Яра этого не заметила. Бесшумно встав, она ушла обратно в хижину. По руке, возле которой она сидела, неприятно прошелся холод, и Иво инстинктивно сжался. Воодушевление было идиотское, но сам факт того, что это пытался сделать человек по отношению к эльфу, озадачивал его больше, чем все остальное. Люди были врагами эльфов, так было всегда, но, похоже, Яра Амелл об этом не знала.

В груди зародилось отчаянное бешенство, не желавшее признавать еще и эту деталь ранее недоступного ему мира, но тут же утихло. Сменилось замешательством, когда на опущенные эльфийские плечи человеческие руки заботливо накинули теплый от магии плед. Иво дернулся, не поняв, что произошло.

— В первую очередь, — в ответ на это тихо проговорила Яра, — мы должны заботиться друг о друге. Пусть это будет первым пунктом нашего грандиозного плана, хорошо?

Иво развернул голову, посмотрев снизу вверх на человека, который искренне улыбался и абсолютно не считал себя лучше него.

— Хороший план, — так же тихо ответил он, смущенно улыбнувшись и слегка склонив голову в ответ.

Мир гораздо больше, чем Денерим, Иво Табрис всегда знал это, но он не думал, что он велик настолько, что в нем возможна доброта человека по отношению к эльфу.


End file.
